pokmondxtakentothemaxfcfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 60 - Raising The Stake’s
Later that day Ash and Pikachu sat on the couch exhausted from their little training in the Sub-Space Training Room. Just then the front door opened up and Timothy walked into the living room with Kachu, Nina and Nikita beside him. "So how do you feel Ash and Pikachu?" asked Timothy "Like I just ran forty laps around the shadow village." laughed Ash "Chu...Pika...Pi." said Pika." agreed Pikachu "Well try not to over do it." laughed Timothy as he sat down in the chair. "Hay Timothy I wanted to ask you about those tattoo's on your hand. Are they like the one's on your back and arms?" asked Ash "Yeap...I was born with them to and I have not even the slightest clue at what these two mean." shrugged Timothy as he took off his gloves and showed Ash. On his right hand was a black circle with a star in the center of it and like the other it had two eyes on the bottom of it. "I see." said Ash "I don't pay to much attention to these either, but right now my focus is finding a way to become stronger. smiled Timothy as he started to put his gloves back on. "The way you fought that guy yesterday I would say your plenty strong." said Ash "Chu...Pika." nodded Pikachu "Maybe, but I need to get stronger...I just have to...." smiled Timothy He reached into his jacket and pulled out a small black notebook an started looking through it. "Maybe what...what did you think of?" asked Ash "There's a little experiment that I’ve been working on for awhile now. I think I’ll go ahead and try to put the finishing touch's on it." nodded Timothy "What is it?" asked Ash "To put it simple it's called a Nebula Fusion Reactor." said Timothy "What's that?" asked Ash "I don't want to give away the secret yet, but with it I’ll be able to completely a new technique." laughed Timothy "Oh well I guess I’ll be able to see it when you finish it." laughed Ash "That's if I can finish it." laughed Timothy Just then Misty and Brock walked into the living and they both plopped down the couch beside Pikachu and Ash. "Man I’m beat." huffed Brock "I would love to take a cold shower about now." huffed Misty 'Well that's hard work for you." laughed Timothy "Hay Timothy that device you gave me yesterday...what was it?" asked Ash "Gillz called it a Scouter...apparently it has the ability to read a person's power level among other things." explained Timothy "Oh." said Ash "Yea oh is right...it was that device that help him track me down." nodded Timothy "Well I guess we'll just train for awhile." smiled Ash "Oh yea that reminds me." smiled Timothy as he reached into his jacket and pull out four small square sheet's of paper. "What are those?" asked Misty "It a special piece of paper that is able to tell what kind of chakra a person has." smiled Timothy as he passed them a piece. "Cool." said Ash as he looked at the piece of paper. "This paper is made from a special tree that is grown with chakra and by channeling your chakra into the paper it can tell you what kind of chakra you have. If you have lightning chakra the paper will wrinkle, if you have water chakra the paper will become wet, earth chakra will cause the paper to crumble, fire chakra will cause the paper to burn and wind chakra will cause the paper to split in two." explained Timothy "I didn't think I would learn my chakra's nature from a piece of paper." laughed Ash "Pika...Pi." said Pikachu as he looked at the piece of paper. "Who new." shrugged Brock "Well let's see what kind of chakra you have...just channel your chakra into the paper like so...." smiled Timothy as he held up a piece of the paper. He focused on the small piece of paper and a few seconds later the paper wrinkled. "And as you can see I have lightning chakra." nodded Timothy "Alright let's see." smiled Ash They all started to focus on the piece of paper and then a few seconds later the paper started to show result. Ash's paper wrinkled up, Misty's paper became wet, and Brock's paper crumble. "And the results are in, Ash your chakra's nature is lightning, Misty your chakra's nature is water and Brock your chakra's nature is earth. As though I didn't see that coming a mile away." shrugged Timothy "So now what?" asked Misty "Now when the time come's I can train you to use different elemental jutsu's." declared Timothy "Yes now I can learn to throw a lightning bolt from my hand." smiled Ash "Pikachu." nodded Pikachu "It won't be that easy, but now that we know what nature is your chakra is it will be allot easier." laughed Timothy "This is going to be fun." nodded Misty "Yes in deed...Kysis was a challenge, but this new threat I fell is going to a power unlike any I’ve ever seen. Today thing's change because the stake's have been raised big time. This time we're not just fighting for the Hidden Shadow Village or the Jetix Region. No my friends this time we're fighting to save the entire planet." stated Timothy "Chu." nodded Kachu "Me." nodded Nina "Be." nodded Nikita "Your right and this time we'll be ready." smiled Ash "Chu...Pika." nodded Pikachu "Don't worry we'll train harder than we have before." smiled Misty "We won't lose this time." smiled Brock "Alright...a new shadow loom's, but this time over the planet. We'll have to dig deep this around to come out on top. " laughed Timothy To Be Continued.................................. Category:Season 2 Content